The invention relates to an impedance measuring system and, in particular, to an impedance measuring system for a radio transceiver.
The measurement of an impedance in a radio transmission system, and in particular, measurement of the impedance between an antenna and a transceiver, presents many problems, including the loading effects that occur during the measurement phase and the fact that the measuring system must be able to provide an accurate measurement regardless of the operating frequency of the radio transceiver. An example of a system that can be used is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,972 entitled "High Speed Antenna Coupler".